Drawn to The Fire
by myblondiebear69
Summary: After besting his third slayer, Spike feels like needs a break from his family and begins dreaming of a young girl. He longs to find her, but what will happen when he finds her and descovers the reason for the dreams? Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I own none of this, I just want to try to correct what were in my opinion some terrible injustices committed against my fave vamp.

I have written other fics for other fandoms, but this is my first real attempt at BTVS; It's probably going to be much darker than anything else that I have done.

This is for adults only; please if you're underage turn away.

Also I've taken some liberties her and am playing with timelines and such, also there will be no Angel. Angelus yes, Angel no, even though as far as I'm concerned there wasn't that huge of a difference anyway.

**Drawn To the Fire**

**Chapter 1**

Los Angeles:

For a city that never sleeps, the streets of Los Angeles were completely deserted that night.

It might have to do with the fact that meteorologists were calling the weather pattern a hundred year storm or it may have been that the good citizens of the city of angels, knew that something major was going to go platinum haired vampire just knew that today was going to be one good day. He had spent night after night following the brunette girl; learning her patterns, memorizing every move that she made, knowing that when they finally met, their battle to the death would be one beautifully choreographed dance.

He was confident to the point of cockiness, this was after all, not his first time to the dance. He had met two other girls with similar destinies before. Both times he fought and both times he was the one to walk away.

After just a couple nights of following and watching this girl, he was convinced, that she would be nothing more than a good rough and tumble. Hardly to be considered much more than any other foe.

She let rage fuel her actions, her hatred and prejudice projecting each movement, just a second before it was made.

The slayer should always be in control of their emotions, Jesus, he mused, had her watcher not taught her anything? He for a split second, felt guilty about how easy this was going to be.

Then he just as quickly shook those thoughts away, no need for William to be popping his sentimental head into this now. This is what he was built to do and do it he bloody will.

His dark goddess was very ill and growing weaker every day, he had tried everything known to man or beast to find something to heal her to no avail.

She was refusing to feed now and only the blood of her beloved daddy, fucking Angelus, was keeping her from turning to dust.

Something had to be done and now, his only hope was that the blood of a slayer, would be her cure.

It was with these thoughts in mind, that he grabbed his duster and checked the pockets to pockets to make sure he had everything that he would need; A mostly full pack of Marlboro's, his trusty Zippo, a souvenir from that day back in the 71 when he bit that musician in Paris. He couldn't help it his jealousy got the better of him, when he realized that the guy's poetry was better than his. To this day, people still believe that he died of a drug overdose, yeah, who shoots up into their neck? Talk about denial.

He also made sure that he had a clean, empty water bottle, to collect the slayer's blood. It would be much better straight from the tap, but Dru was not well enough to go, and he wouldn't be able to protect her while fighting the slayer.

Demons being what they are, will always take out someone, if they perceive them to be weaker than they are, so for that reason, she must stay home tonight.

He also couldn't bring the slayer to their hideout, his grandsire Angelus and great grand bitch Darla, would deny Dru the blood that she needs, in order to keep it to themselves, considering neither one of them had gotten their fangs into a slayer before.

They called him reckless, he called them fucking cowards.

They seemed to forget that the danger is the thrill.

He walked to find his beloved before he went out for the evening, after several minutes of searching, he was beginning to have a sinking feeling about where she was hiding.

He knew that she loved nothing better than to play with daddy and grand mum, the thoughts made him sick.

For Angelus torture was his game, he was always one to fuck where he fed and Darla didn't mind the games either.

While Spike killed freely and frequently and with no remorse it was just a means to an end, to feed. It was either them or him and he was much too selfish, to consider other options.

By the sounds of things in the other end of the factory, it must have been one of those nights, and Spike shuddered to think about the girl who must have been doing the crying, begging and pleading.

As he was trying to make a quick get away, he heard Dru shriek with delight.

Oh God, the poor girl, he thought while taking off at a full run out of the factory that they called home.

He ran for several city blocks before he stopped to take several calming, but unnecessary breaths.

The rain was coming down in torrents and for one brief moment, he allowed himself the delusion that it was washing the memory of what he had just heard away.

He swore by the gods, that once his princess was stronger, he would take her away from this life. Oh she would protest at first, but if he had to, he would just tie her up and torture her until she went willingly, hell he wasn't above the rough stuff, he just preferred a willing partner.

Each bolt of lightning seemed to energize him more, he knew he was getting closer to finding his prey; occasionally he would stop and sniff the air, trying to catch a whiff of her scent.

It didn't take long to find it, her scent was so distinctive, it was leather and sex, with just a hint of blood. It was rich and it was intoxicating, he could only imagine what it would be like to finally drink from her.

While he did plan to deliver most of her blood to his love, he was far too selfish to not sate his thirst also. A slayers' blood is intoxicating, much more so than the finest of aged whiskey. He was already counting on the fact that it wouldn't take much to satisfy him.

The piercing shriek of what he assumed to be a brachan demon, pulled him out of his fantasy. There was only one thing that cause that type of demon to scream like a girl; and it was just the girl that he was looking followed the noise and arrived just in time to see the slayer take a knife from the waistband of her leather pants and slit the throat of the demon.

The rain and the wind carried the scent of blood and something else, could it be arousal, to his nose.

The scent went straight to his cock and he had to fight the moan that wanted to escape his throat before stepping out of the shadows. It seemed that he wasn't the only one turned on by the fight. Oh this was going to be fun he thought to himself.

He began slowly applauding, as he turned the corner to finally meet the slayer face to face. He could read her like a book and couldn't help the smirk that fell on his face as he noticed her struggling to control her breathing as she appraised him from head to toe.

"See something you like pet?" He asked with a laugh, while running his hand suggestively, down his torso all the way to his jeans button and resting it there.

"Nah, vamps just leave me cold." She snapped

"Well, you haven't met a master yet" He said smugly, "What do you say, you want to give it a go?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" "I'm really not in the mood for games and in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty sure that this weather is one of the seven signs of the apocalypse."

"Name's Spike" He watched her face for any sign of recognition, she had a good poker face, but he did notice the gulp, aww good, she's nervous now.

"I see you've heard of me." "You're watcher must know his head from his arse after all."

"Yeah, he's thorough like that, he wanted me to know about the possible side effects of prolonged exposure to that radioactive mess you call hair." She quipped, trying but failing to steady her breathing.

He inhaled, God the smell of her fear is driving me crazy, he thought.

"You never answered my question though." She said.

"Which was that luv?" The way the rain was molding her clothes to her body, was making his brain kind of fuzzy.

"What do you want?" She asked with more than a hint of impatience to it.

"Oh you know, the usual, world peace, a winning lottery ticket, to know which came first, the chicken or the egg, I really can't rest in peace until I know."

Fortunately for him, she had a bad habit of telegraphing her punches and he was easily able to duck out of the way, before she could land it.

He chuckled and said "careful there pet, I saw that coming a mile away."

Damn it, she muttered, her watcher Wesley, had been warning her about that.

"Name's Faith, not pet, not luv, just Faith." She spat at him.

"Well Faith" he said it like it left a bad taste in his mouth, and punched her in the jaw, "let's dance."

This slayer is strong, he thought, enjoying himself more than he had in a long time; too bad it's true that she does telegraph her punches, right now they were just feeling each other out; trying to develop a plan to defeat each other.

Suddenly the vampire could detect a change in the slayer's heart rate and something about her scent changed; she was getting frustrated because she hadn't been able to land many punches.

Her fists were flying as if her emotions were out of control, and finally she landed one on the bridge of his nose.

Instantly he changed into game face, she was startled for a moment, but quickly recovered and kicked him fiercely in the chest.

He stumbled but quickly regrouped and was able to knock her feet out from under her.

She was trying to get up, but he had quickly knelt down and was pinning her to the ground.

Her heart rate raced to the point, Spike thought he could hear it trying to beat out of her chest and at the same time the wind brought another whiff of her arousal, it was getting stronger than ever.

He knew that every slayer had a death wish and this girl was no exception.

She knew that he had her at the disadvantage and she had never been more turned on in her short life.

She also could tell that neither had he.

His jeans were so tight, that it felt like they were cutting off all circulation, the problem was that he had no circulation.

They both knew that he had bested her and that there was only one way that this was going to end, he quickly straddled her and began grinding his jean covered cock into the juncture between her legs.

She was no longer fighting him and in fact was meeting him thrust for thrust. There were both on the edge and in that moment Spike struck.

He bit her smoothly on her carotid artery, the second the blood began to pour into his mouth, they both exploded in orgasm.

For the slayer, it was both the most powerful and also the last she ever experienced.

Spike was feeling really proud for it, not only had he bagged his third slayer, she died begging for and loving it.

Spike held the plastic bottle to the former slayer's throat and collected as much as it would hold. He had indulged in a few mouthfuls himself and felt stronger than he had in years.

Between the fight, the blood and the orgasm, he felt like he could conquer the world and he even succeeded in lighting a cigarette in the pouring rain. He leaned back against the brick wall of the alley to survey the evidence of a very good day.

His senses told him that it was time to start heading back to the factory; despite the bad the weather, he knew that sun-up would be coming quickly; he took off at a jog, stopping only to feed on a couple of homeless men; poor sods he thought, actually he was doing them a favor, at least that's what Spike told William to keep him quiet.

He couldn't wait to get back to the factory; to his Druscilla, he wanted to give her the gift that he brought for her; but once inside the safety of the walls, his world came tumbling down. In the common area that they family used, he had to witness as Dru, the love of his unlife, his maker, allowed her daddy to use her body as he wished, while she pleasured her grand mum with her mouth. She cried, pled and begged for Angelus to claim her, saying that she belonged only to him.

Spike had tried on many occasions to persuade Dru to allow him to claim her and for her to claim him back. He realized that he must be the world's only monogamous vampire, that's just the way that it was.

Earlier that evening with the slayer was the closest he had ever come to straying and considering the circumstances he thought that he had behaved pretty well.

They didn't even seem to notice him, as he came stomping through the factory, wringing wet and tears running down his face.

He made is way back to a part of the factory that no one ever used and made a bed out of the blankets and pillow that he and Dru slept on every night. It didn't look like she would be coming back to their room any way.

He knew that he would hate himself in the morning, but he was pissed and fuck them all anyway.

He yanked the top off of the water bottle and drank the rest of the slayer's life force; that which was meant for his goddess; that would restore her strength and health.

Well fuck her, he muttered, she can get her own.

He muttered before falling asleep.

Meanwhile; a couple of hours north of L.A. in a town called Sunnydale, a young girl was tossing and turning, her sleep disrupted by nightmares and visions of people and creatures, that defy explanation.

She is aware enough to know that monsters don't exist, but it seems so real; especially the vision of the man, vampire maybe, the man with platinum blond hair, cheekbones that are so sharp they should be registered as deadly weapons, an utterly bitable bottom lip, and blue eyes so deep a girl could drown in them.

Even in California, men that look like him, just don't exist. But when she looks at him again, she sees, something is wrong with his face after all.

His eyes aren't really blue, they're gold and his forehead is all bumpy and lined with ridges. His teeth are broken and jagged, they look like they were meant for tearing things, sort of like shark teeth.

She felt the terror rising in her throat, she wanted to scream, but was incapable of making a sound.

He was approaching her and she wanted to run, but found that she was frozen in place.

She tried to turn her gaze away, but was unable to do that either; his regular face was back in place of the monster's and he was smiling gently at her.

"Shh, luv" he said, while placing a gentle kiss on her throat.

"We'll meet soon, I promise." He stated as a matter of fact, with a voice that was made for sex. He had a rough British accent and when he spoke, she felt a rush of wetness straight to her pussy, she had never experienced anything like that before.

He inhaled and whispered in her ear, "that's mine luv and I will be claiming it soon, no one touches it but me."

"Do you understand me precious?" He asked softly.

The girl nodded but that wasn't what he wanted.

"Say it" He demanded "I understand" She whimpered.

At the exact same moment, unbeknownst to each other, they awoke, both breathing harshly.

Spike was painfully hard and the girl was drenched.

"Bloody hell" He moaned, while using the little bead of pre cum that had settled on his slit, to lube himself while thrusting up into his hand. He reached down with his other hand and started fondling his balls, imagining the girl from his dream, straining to swallow all of him.

"Oh yeah baby, just like that," He moaned while beginning to thrust harder and faster into his hand. "Swallow me whole," He imagined grabbing her blond hair and forcing her to take every inch, he could imagine her gagging on his length, but he would not give her a break.

Every few strokes, he would use his thumbnail to flick more fluid off of his belled head. He was so close, but was able to stave off his orgasm a little while longer; he wasn't quite ready to give up this fantasy yet.

Somehow he knew that his girl was a virgin and he imagined that she had never seen penis, let alone had one in her mouth.

He imagined her moaning around him as he pounded harder and harder into her mouth.

Finally he could hold back no longer and with one violent pull and a shout of "Fuck" he could see her swallowing everything that he was giving her,.

As he recovered, while still softly stroking himself, he was working on a plan to find the girl in his dreams.

After unsuccessfully trying to go back to sleep, the girl got up to take a shower; Her wet panties just too uncomfortable;

"Damn it" she grumbled, she was so frustrated, she had never experimented with touching herself before and was afraid that if she tried to relieve a little now, her mom would catch her and how humiliating would that be?

Maybe this afternoon after school, before she gets home, I can try, she thought to herself. Anything has got to be better than feeling like this.

"I sure wish I knew who the hottie is that I was dreaming about, I bet he could make me feel better." She mumbled all the way to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has put this story on alert and reviewed; I really appreciate it.

After I posted the chapter, I re-read and began cringing at the grammatical errors, if anyone would be interested in being a beta for this, it would really be appreciated.

Of course, none of this belongs to me; No profit is being made so please don't sue me.

**Chapter 2**

The blond girl wiped the steam away from the mirror, and examined her image slowly. She looked the same, but felt so different.

Despite her restless night, she was feeling extremely energetic.

Her body was humming with electricity.

She hummed as she made her way to her room to get ready for school.

Usually getting ready in the morning was a fight; first with the alarm clock and several rounds with the snooze button and then finally with her mom, once she realized that her daughter would be late again, if she didn't take matters into her own hands.

Today was already looking promising for no mother, daughter confrontation. She was able to get ready, taking extra time to do something with her hair other than throwing it up into her trademark ponytail. Her makeup was applied to perfection and she was working on her first cup of coffee, before her mother even emerged, half asleep to the kitchen.

"Buffy" her mother asked questioningly; wondering to herself if she had overslept.

She had woken in the early morning, and could have sworn that she had heard Buffy whimpering in her sleep last night, but had shrugged it off and fallen back to sleep.

The girl handed her mom a mug of her own and sat down at the kitchen island beside her.

"Is everything ok honey?" She asked, a look of concern etched on her face.

"Yeah, actually better than ok." " I didn't sleep well last night, but I feel great this morning." "Up and ready to go absorb loads of knowledge today."She didn't mention that she suspected dreams of platinum blond demi-gods, doing unmentionable things to her body, was the reason for the abundant energy.

She had a feeling that her mom wouldn't appreciate that, she also didn't mention that her new policy was going to be getting up earlier in the morning so that maybe she could arrive at school, looking remotely attractive enough to garner the attention of a boy, or at least of a boy that wasn't Xander shaped.

Maybe the dream was her subconscious telling her it was time.

She had been completely in love with a guy at school that was a year ahead of her; His name was Riley and he was gorgeous.

He was always so sweet to her, he sat with her at lunch, and would hold her hand, they dated a little but he had never kissed her.

She just thought that he was nervous and decided after several months of this it was time to take the bull by the horns and make the first move.

So one Saturday, she walked over to his house, stopping at the drugstore on the way to buy strawberry lip gloss and some peppermint gum.

She knocked on the door of his home and was welcomed in my his mom.

"Buffy, come in sweetheart" "Riley, didn't tell us that he was expecting you, but please come in."

"It's kind of a surprise, he didn't know that I was coming."

"Well, I know that he will be glad to see you, he's in his room, with that friend of his from ROTC, I think that his name is Forest, just go on back."

Oh well, she thought, maybe the kiss was going to have to wait, or maybe he would send Forest home when he saw her, either way it didn't matter, they could spend the day together at least.

Well it appeared that the surprise was on her, she walked into Riley's room without bothering to knock; and that's where she found Riley on his knees, apparently he wasn't shy;

He was kissing Forest with all that he had, but it wasn't his lips that he was kissing.

Forest was standing there with Riley's head in his hands and he was fucking his mouth, hard.

It took a minute for her mind to register what her eyes were seeing, but once it did, she turned and ran from the house, crying all of the way home.

Riley had called her later that evening, he tried telling her that it wasn't what it looked like, that he did it on a dare, that he isn't gay, anything that he could think of , but finally they ended with "Please Buffy, don't tell anyone, West Point won't take me if they find out."

Buffy vaguely remembered making the promise to never say a word about it and she hadn't.

She couldn't have even if she had wanted to; What did it say about a girl that lost her boyfriend to another guy?

Rationally she knew that it had nothing to do with her, but she was only

15 at the time and sometimes at that age, rationality goes out the window.

That was a year ago, so maybe the dreams last night meant that she was ready to move on from that humiliation.

She wanted a boyfriend, all of her friends had boyfriends and realistically she knew that she wasn't ugly, she should be able to find someone.

But someone like the man in her dreams? Never, besides he wasn't a boy he was all man.

Just the memory of the man with his blond hair that was no more natural than her own, his blue eyes that she could have happily drowned in and that lip, my God his lips were beautiful.

She felt a rush of dampness to her new panties just from the memory of his face, not taking into account his voice or body.

"Get a grip Buffy" She scolded herself. "He doesn't exist" but she couldn't help but shiver when she thought of his words, demanding that she promise her body to him, to tell him that it was his to use as he please.

Neither could she forget the way that he promised that he would find her, nor could she forget the sensation of his lips on her throat.

If that was her imagination then maybe she should consider a career in the creative arts.

She heard her mother ask her something that abruptly snapped her out of her fantasy; "Huh?" she asked.

"I asked if you wanted eggs for breakfast?" Joyce said with a chuckle, "Boy where ever your head is must be a nice place." She smiled at her daughter.

"Uh yeah, eggs, here I'll help she offered" trying to uncloud her mind.

She got up from her bar stool and sauntered to the fridge.

She yanked the door open with her typical enthusiasm, but this time she almost pulled it off of its' hinges.

"What the hell?" She mumbled, fortunately her mom had not noticed her sudden burst of superhuman strength.

"Did you say something" Her mom had asked.

"No, just thinking out loud" She handed her mom the eggs and ran upstairs taking them two at a time.

She arrived at the top a couple of seconds later without a change in her breathing.

Must be all of this excess energy that I have today she thought as if that settled everything.

After breakfast, her mom excused herself to take her shower and to get ready for work; Buffy in the meanwhile had nothing to do to help burn off the energy, so she cleaned the kitchen for her mom.

She had just started gathering her books together as her mom walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, if this is a dream, please don't wake me." "To what do I owe all of this wonderful treatment today?"

"What? a girl can't just do something nice for her mom once in a while?" She asked innocently; she had been thinking about the previous night and the frustration that she was beginning to feel stirring again.

"It's just so uncharacteristic, is all." He mom sighed. "Since when are you a morning person?"

Good question she thought."Well since I'm ready to go a bit earlier than usual, how about a ride to school?"

"Nah, I'll just jog today I think." I've got to get some of this nervous energy out before everyone thinks that I'm on drugs, she worried.

"Jog? Honey, you're wearing heels, are you sure that you're feeling ok?"

"Just peachy, I guess I'm just really well rested today." She hugged her mom as she made her way out of the house.

The walk to school passed in no time; for once she was not only on time, but in fact a bit early; her friends Willow and Xander weren't even there yet.

As she sat waiting for them to arrive, she couldn't help but feel anxious; it was one of those feelings that you just can't put you're finger on, like you know something is about to happen, but you have no idea what.

It was after the first bell rang that Xander approached her and stated "Wow Buffster, looking hot today."

"Ugh thanks Xan, I'm trying out a new hairstyle today."

"No, not hot like that, well what I'm trying to say is of course you always look hot, but today…" He was begging for the earth to swallow him whole before he embarrassed himself any further.

"What he meant is that you look like you're burning up, are you feeling ok Buffy, I think that you've got a fever." Willow offered.

"Oh, yeah I guess, I feel ok." She didn't want to go into an explanation about last nights' dreams and her new found sexual frustration.

She was lost in her thoughts, in the middle of history class, when an announcement came over the P.A. system, she was being summoned to the library.

Willow looked at her questioningly; "Library, I don't have any overdue books, I know this because that would require that I check out books and what with me and words being un-mixy things," She said as she gathered her books and walked out the door.

Willow just shrugged and gave her a look as if to say good luck.

She pushed her way through the swinging double doors of the unfamiliar library and looked around the room.

"Hello" She whispered loudly, even though she didn't see anyone trying to study.

Finally as she was contemplating turning around and going back to class a man appeared out of the smaller office to the side of the room.

"Um, somebody called me." She said nervously.

"Ms. Summers?" He questioned.

"Uh, that's me, sorry, but who are you and where is Mrs. McCoy?" Struggling for a moment to come up with the older librarians name.

"I'm sorry, my name is Mr. Giles, I am the new librarian." He dropped the stack of very old books that he was carrying and offered her his hand.

"Well" she said "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why did you send for me?"

"Please Buffy, have a seat. It's quite a long story." He said with a very proper British accent and proceeded to drop a very large and very dusty book with the title Vampyrs in front of her.

The blond vampire, was restless; he had tossed and turned all day. Desperately trying to sleep the memories of last nights' dreams away.

After throwing on his trademark black jeans, he lit a cigarette and made his way through the factory to the room that he and Dru shared.

She wasn't there of course.

He knew that when his family was feeling particularly rambunctious their games could go on for days.

He was feeling extra powerful today after the last nights' killing of the slayer; He really wanted to celebrate with his goddess, but of course she wasn't available for bloody consultation.

Right then and there he swore on his un-life that he would dust Angel if it was the last thing that he ever did.

So then he decided what he needed was a good kill, or maybe a good shag, or better yet a good shag and then a good kill.

He located a half empty bottle of jack and finished it without stopping; sometimes he loved not having to breathe, threw on a t-shirt and his duster and decided to go find some fun of any sort.

He had almost made it out of the factory when his ancestors and Dru decided to make an appearance.

Angelus looked like he had been ten rounds with a hell-god; not a single hair in place and no sign of that shit he put in his hair anywhere.

Darla of course looked perfect, she always did.

Then there was Dru, she looked better than he had seen her in months; It must have been something good that they fed her, it's hard to begrudge her that but still it stung.

Of course it couldn't have compared to what he was going to feed her last night, oh well her loss was his gain.

Never let it be said that Spike didn't know how to hold a grudge.

"Willie, my boy" Angelus clasped him firmly on the shoulder "Just what are you up to this fine evening?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face; knowing just how much he must have reeked of Druscillia.

It hurt like hell, but he would never give Angelus the satisfaction of knowing just how much; "I was jus headin out to celebrate, I had a spot of good luck myself last night."

Druscillia started clapping and dancing around in circles wildly; "Oooo, my beautiful William tasted a slayer, last night. You are a clever boy, aren't you?" She cooed.

He really wasn't in the mood for her babbling bullshit tonight, considering the way she smelled at the moment.

He loved her with all of his dead heart, but he needed to get away for a while.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order after all, Dru sweetheart why don't you show William how proud of him you." Angelus said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"The pixies say that Spike is unhappy with his dolly, no presents for her." Druscilla moaned.

"It's ok ducks, I'll be ok, just want to go out for a while on my own tonight." "Why don't you go tend to Ms. Edith, I think I heard her crying for mum earlier."

As she was going to check on her beloved dolls, she stopped and began swaying back and forth, moaning as if she were in pain.

"No, no" She screamed "A new sun is rising and it wants my William, it intends to make him shine, Wants him to come play with the puppies and the bluebells, it makes him warm and makes him burn."

Suddenly she collapsed and Spike rushed to her side, picked her up and carried her to the room that they shared, usually that is, but not again until she bathes, he swore on all that was unholy.

After he tucked her into bed and made sure that she was asleep, he headed out wondering what in the buggering hell she was going on about this time.

Now he really needed to get out; he needed a spot of violence, hell he needed a whole lot of violence.

Listening to Dru's ramblings always gave him a headache.

"Be careful, what you're hunting out there my boy; one day a slayer will end you; mark my words." Angelus yelled out to him as he was fleeing the factory.


End file.
